


A View and a Promise

by demiquaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Soft shance, the stars really make you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiquaver/pseuds/demiquaver
Summary: If staring up at the stars is inspiring, what happens when you can't possibly recognize any of them?





	A View and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: January 1st

Breathtaking. The sight before him was absolutely breathtaking. Lance sat cross-legged, staring out the window of the observation deck, enraptured by what he saw. Hurricanes of color danced past the castle ship in the form of vast nebulae and sprawling galaxies. They tangled and spun together right before his very eyes, before separating into equally breathtaking expanses of empty space.

Unfamiliar. And yet these stars were also disgustingly unfamiliar. Not a single one could he have seen laying across the roof of his childhood home. Never once would he have learned the names of these far-gone suns, of these planets hidden away in the farthest reaches of the universe. Lance brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around himself, glared at the offending sight just through the glass. He shouldn’t be seeing this, this bizarre concoction of unknown planets and stars.

Beautiful. But there’s a certain sense of beauty in the unknown, isn’t there? A unique combination of patterns and galaxies that can’t be found anywhere else. These stars dance to a song all their own, they soar and pull planets in a way no other set of stars ever will. These galaxies toss and turn in their own rhythm. Colors fall across the sky more beautifully than any Pollock or Monet could ever imagine. Lance fell back on his palms to take in everything before him, the motion and artistry demanding all of his attention. Most of humanity would never get to see anything as enthralling as what he got to see every day, the most gorgeous sights in the universe. 

Heartbreaking. That’s what it all came down to. Day after day, he passed it all by. He left it behind. He would leave behind the best sights in every galaxy, the best solar systems, the best stars, the best planets. Earth. His home. His family. Every day, every week, every month brought something new so how could he possibly let himself look back? When the future’s all you have, what good is there in living in the past? Finally turning away from the window, Lance curled back into himself, hid his face in his arms.

Who knows how much time passed before he felt the warmth of someone’s arm settle heavily across his shoulders. Huffing out a sigh, Lance resigned to blinking open his eyes and to resting his head on the shoulder now behind him. They sat together in silence for just a moment longer as Lance distractedly staring at the white tuft of hair, now just a few inches above him.

Shiro was the first to break the silence. “We’ll get you back home safe and sound. I promise.” Sitting up to face Shiro directly, Lance’s brows furrowed and he hummed questioningly.

“Oh, give me at least that much credit,” Shiro chuckled, looking down at the blue-eyed beauty currently wrapped in his arms. He tightened his hold just enough to tuck Lance’s head back underneath his head before whispering, “You always come out here when you’re homesick.” Lance couldn’t help but agree in a nod as he settled his arms around the other man’s waist.

They returned to their previous silence, simply enjoying the company of the other as they watched the slow waltz of galaxies and nebulae passing by. Heavy eyelids and the tempting thrall of sleep were just about to claim Lance for the night when Shiro broke their comforting silence for the second time. “C’mon, Hunk should have dinner right about now. You wouldn’t wanna miss that would ya?”

“Course not,” Lance mumbled, dragging himself to his feet and rubbing the beginnings of sleep from the edges of his vision. They walked through the corridors to the kitchens hand in hand. Just before the final door into the dining room where the rest of the team would be, Lance stopped, pulling Shiro back to face him.

Lance stood with his head angled down away from Shiro, his mouth opening and closing as if searching for the right words. When they continued to elude him, he huffed in frustration and turned towards the door anyway, giving up on whatever was bothering him. Before he could get very far, Shiro caught Lance’s arm. He brought the younger boy back towards himself, gently lifting Lance’s chin until he could no longer avoid eye contact.

“You know I mean when I say I’m gonna get you back to see your family again, right?” Lance flushed at the sincerity in Shiro’s voice, but he refused to look away. “I don’t break my promises.” Lance nodded, tilting his head further into Shiro’s palm.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered, quickly closing his eyes to place a chaste kiss into the palm of Shiro’s hand. Shiro’s reciprocal kiss placed just atop the other boy’s forehead was answer enough for both of them. They reluctantly stepped towards the door and away from the tender moment they had just shared if only to move forward towards the promised future, the promised return. A promise that would be kept to the end of time, to the ends of the breathtakingly unfamiliar and beautifully heartbreaking universe.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the thinkwritten 365 creative writing prompts- 1. Outside the window  
> I really hope you enjoyed my take on this prompt, even if it was really literal. Oh well.


End file.
